loclightvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Primal Spirits
Description The creations of Brinn and Ankirega, the Primal Spirits are a large and varied lot, embodying the various aspects of nature and creation. These function in the same fashion as the Primal Spirits of DnD 4.0. Of those named so far are: Araiyo, the Life-Web, who takes the form of a wolf that greatly resembles Ankirega. She speaks of both of them as if she's known them, and says that Ankirega has been connected to her since the Life-Web was first empowered by him. Flowing Current, a water and river spirit. Rootmother, a protective badger spirit, tied to the earth and mountains. Great Zephyr, a travelling and knowledgeable spirit who constantly seeks new sights. Brushwit, a fox who became corrupted. He becomes Twist. Wildfather, a primal panther who embodies instinct. Rumbler, a spirit of the Isles of Wonder, who contacts the local populaces. History The primal spirits joined Ankirega on a journey of the universe, seeding Yrie, the Isles of Wonder, and Renissa with their kind. On their journey they first met the Glass Titans, whom Ankirega and Araiyo approached. Finding the titans to be a respectful and peaceful people, the spirits befriend them and teach the titans the concept of music. On Verda, however, the situation is not so great; while the spirits who contact the Gigotaurs are met warmly and share their music to the furry race, a corruption strikes. The fox spirit, one of the greatest of their kind, is attacked by Sassriss, exarch of the Silent One. While her venom is not meant to cause pain or damage, the fox nonetheless suffers. As he is not just a living being, but also an extension of the forest, the corruption changes him into something entirely different. Changing into a sickly green-white and growing a total of six tails, he declares his name to be Twist and awakens new primal spirits, termed Blight Spirits, or Blighters. These new spirits are quickly attacked and overwhelmed by Verda's defenders, and flee into the void. Wildfather chases Twist, the fox spirit, and deals him a grevious wound to a back paw, but the Blighters swiftly send him plummeting to Verda, where he strikes the ground and disperses. It is not known if he has survived, but he is at the least gravely wounded. On the Isles of Wonder, a spirit named Rumbler approached the Aszhari, mortal children of Eschal. He told them of the primal spirits, and the two races traded knowledge of music and hunting amongst each other. Important Settlements The primal spirit's only current 'settlement' is The Grotto, on Verda. Society Primal Spirits do not have a distinct 'society', as such. They embody nature and currently live on Verda, Yrie, the Isles of Wonder, and on Renissa. For the most part they keep to themselves, barring confrontation or meetings with other races. Each minds their own domain, but for the most part they are sociable. Names Primal spirits often take names related to their domain, or source of power. For instance, the earthquake spirit Rumbler, or the instinct spirit Wildfather. Techs Music: Learned from Ankirega at their creation Architecture: Learned from the Glass Titans on Yrie. Stoneworking: Learned from the Gigotaur people on Verda. Hunting: Learned from the Aszhari people on the Isles of Wonder. Shamanism: Learned with the Ankir on Renissa. Sample Monster If you were to run into one of these in the woods, how loudly would it shout boo? Category:Races